


Dreams and Flowers

by mariola_writes



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Birthday Fluff, Love, M/M, Prophetic Dreams
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 05:54:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29290905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mariola_writes/pseuds/mariola_writes
Summary: Yuuri dreams about the one he will spend his life with.
Relationships: Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov
Comments: 1
Kudos: 16





	Dreams and Flowers

**Author's Note:**

  * For [nanahoney](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nanahoney/gifts).



> hehhee, im alive bitches you didnt ahve so much luck to get rid of me:)) anyway have this fic i wrote for my mutual on tumblr. my tumblr is mariola-writes if you wanna send me asks or anything muahh  
> enjoy :))

Well, if it was a thing Viktor hated about being famous was that he couldn’t have a private life. Seriously, now, who did those people think they were? To say such thing about his and Yuuri’s relationship, right before his birthday! He could clerly see that he was very offended. Heck, who wouldn’t be if someone would brag that his relationship won’t last? 

Well, he needed to do something right now. Viktor decided that he would buy Yuuri something to make him feel better, even if Yuuri threatened to not sleep in the same bed anymore if he did buy him a gift. Why, only Gods knew.

“Excuse me, young boy, would you want to buy this flower from a poor old lady?”

Viktor looked down and saw a woman, standing on the ground, with only a flower before her. Well, the flower was quite unique. It had a strange color, a bizarre combination between orange and brown. Its petals were twisted and splashed with devilishly red. 

“I’m sorry, but I don’t have money at this moment with me.”  
Well, that was a lie, but he really didn’t have the energy to deal with her. Viktor moved away.

“Young one, you seem troubled. Let me tell you that this flower has special powers that will show you who you’ll spend your life with...” Viktor snatched the flower, almost tearing it.

“How much is it? Tell me, please.”, added he after some time. 

“Oh dear, but didn’t you say you have no money...”  
“Lady, I don’t have time right now or patience. If this flower really does as you say, than I will be forever grateful. If no, then that will be it. Either way, I have a present for Yuuri’s birthday.”

“Hm, well then, I guess I could give it to you for free. Money don’t really matter to me anyway.” Viktor blinked. The old woman looked at him with kind eyes, sparkling with something beyond joy.

“For it to work, you have to sleep with it under your pillow. And you will dream the one you will spend your life with.

“Thank you!”, cried Viktor running back to his and Yuuri’s house. 

It started to rain. The water was trickling down the pipes of the houses, on the grey and harsh pavement, splashing against it with a melodically sound. The people started to rush and most of them seemed to be annoyed by the sudden rain, that was wetting their clothes. Viktor was still running. And, somewhere behind him, an old lady was no more where he had left her. If you would ask somebody who has been there that they, they would answer that they didn’t see the woman. So, maybe it was just Viktor’s luck.

***

“Yuuri~” Viktor closed the door behind them. His hair was wet. His clothes were wet. And now the floor was wet as well. Hm, maybe he shouldn’t let Yuuri come there.

“Oh, you’re home already? What cake did you buy?”  
Crap, crap. Viktor’s world darkened. He forgot. He totally forgot that he had to buy a cake! Well, that was the only thing he he had to take from the shop, but, but...He has a present. So it should be alright....

Maybe he could run away right now. The chances to survive if he stayed at home were very low...

“Viktor? Why are you so wet? And where is the cake?”  
The Russian thought quickly. He needed an excuse. A very good one, that would not anger Yuuri and that would not seem foolish. And he also needed to put his boyfriend(actually, almost husband) to sleep. Viktor has never been a patient man. He needed answers.

“Yuuri~”

“Your excuse better be good, Vitya...” Viktor smiled. If Yuuri called him that there were only two options:

Number 1: Yuuri was tired. Very, very tired.

Number 2: Yuuri wanted to do that.

Viktor really was lucky. He offered the flower to his boyfriend(almost husband) with an elegant gesture.

“Put it under your pillow. It is a magic flower.” Yuuri burst out in laugh, his hand shaking before taking the present from Viktor. 

“It will show you the one you will spend your life with.” Yuuri looked at his boyfriend(almost husband). His eyes were shining with a pure light, that sparkle that Viktor grew to love so much.

“O-ok...Go take a shower and I’ll wait for you on the bed.” The older man smiled and headed towards the bathroom.

“Happy birthday, my love.” Yuuri blushed at his boyfriend’s(almost husband) words. He went and sat on the bed, admiring the flower. It seemed indeed magical. He put it under his pillow and lay down.

He fell asleep.

***

The next morning came and Yuuri found himself sleeping next to the most beautiful man he had ever seen. He remembered then that that man was his boyfriend(almost husband) and his heart started pumping more blood to his cheeks. And then he remembered his dream.

Yuuri felt as if he would explode if he won’t get up. He didn’t want to wake Viktor. He stole a glance at him. The Russian was really a mesmerizing sight. His hiar was shining in the milky morning light. On his hand, one of the promises of their love was shining too. Yuuri’s heart softened.

“So, what did you dream about?” 

Viktor’s voice startled the Japanese.

“Was it me?” Yuuri only got redder.

“Yes, it was you indeed.” 

***  
Viktor tried to make Yuuri tell his entire dream, but to no results. His luck probably ran out yesterday. 

Yuuri couldn’t bring himself to tell Viktor that he didn’t saw him. Not only him at least. In his dream, both of them were holding hands and skating on a thin ring of ice, above the sky and above the stars. They were smiling. They were old. They were happy. Their rings were shining on their tangled hands, two stars above all others. 

And, it was raining with flowers. The Viktor in his dream murmured:  
“Happy birthday, Yuuri. We really did make history.”


End file.
